LR Origin Story: Shobatsu Fuusa's Story (Parts 1-5)
Author's Note: ''"In this story, the narrator is Fuusa and it is about his early life. '''Part 1' Hello. My name is Francesco Pucci. I am 4 years old. I have one brother, named Enrico, and a sister named Perla. I have just learned to speak with accurate precision. Right now I am at home. My brother usually torments me, but I've gotten used to it. When we have dinner, he always talks about this "Dio". "Mamma, Papa. I have met god. His name is Dio Brando. He says he has a power called a stand, but it can't be seen, and his is called The World." explained Enrico. "Wonderful! But how old is he?" asked Mamma. "He says he's a vampire and he is 131." babbled Enrico. This all got me confused. What's a stand? How is he a vampire? How is he 131? After many torments later, I was in school. We were learning adding. The teacher commanded, "Class, what is 3 + 1? "4!" we shouted. But then, I felt a strong pain. "Bleh!" I yelled. I quickly went to the bathroom and realized there was something behind me. Using my high IQ, I determined that this was a stand. Then, I saw what I could do with it. I shot a vibration out of Vibrations' hands. I immediately realized that I could shoot vibrations of variable size. After that, I immediately went back to class. 2 Hours Later, we had Recess. I minded my own business with my friends until the school bully, Kaito Edelson. "What are you doing, geek!?" stated Kaito. Being filled with raged after all the times he hit me, I used my stand to knock him unconscious. Even though I was suspended for a week, it was worth it. Part 2 I'm 11 years old, now, and I have learned how to use my stand. My sister has been dead for 7 years, and my papa just died. And then, all of the sudden, a stand user appears in our town of Elveesville. I could tell this was Dio Brando, as my brother talked about. And he was with my brother, Enrico. And they both had stands. Dio's was gold-colored and my brothers' was white. Soon, they reeked terror on the town. 1,000s of people were killed, along with my family. Then, Dio was about to kill me, until I shouted, "I SURRENDER! I'LL BECOME YOUR SUBORDINATE, I DON"T CARE!" Dio heard me. Then, he exclaimed. "If you want, you can join us." I then followed him and my brother, having to watch what happened to all the other civilians. It was horrible. Part 3 I'm 14 years old. My brother is 28. I'm Dio's subordinate. My job is that I have to protect his mansion. This job was the worst. And it was in Egypt, even though I wanted to go back to my home country of the USA. But then, I here footsteps. "Now the mansion is normal now, and we avoided at least one potential crisis." replied the man. I saw him and the other people with him, which were a dog and some other species with gray hair. They made it clear that the man who just talked was Mohammed Avdol. I've seen his picture before, and he was apart of the group known as the Stardust Crusaders who was trying to take out Dio. That meant the others had to be Iggy and Polnareff, as Dio showed them their pictures to me. Vanilla Ice was in the mansion to take out them, and I saw D'Arby transport the other Crusaders, which were known as Jotaro, Kakyoin, and Joseph. Seeing how they all were being dealt with, I made my escape from the mansion. I ran as fast as I could to wherever I could go, and I found a boat that went to the US. I payed the tickets for using the money I was forced to steal from others. After that, then I went safely to America. Since I had nowhere to live, I had to be in an orphanage. But I still I had enough money left to start High School, and I change my name from Francesco Pucci to Shobatsu Fuusa. Part 4 I am now 16 years old. I am a Junior in High School, but things are going fine. I mean, Kaito tries to bully me, but I use my powers to push him back. But one day, he tells me something, "Hey, Shobatsu! I got somethin' for ya! I got a stand! My stand is Green River, and I know you have one, too! But mine has the ability to move through anything green colored, and my stand's body is made out of acid!" scolded Kaito. His stand then moves through my shirt to try to attack me, but I use my shockwave to push him away, which really hurts him. "Meet me at the field at 4:00! I'm going to destroy you!" shouted Kaito. At 4:00, I show up, and he's there, coated in green. He likely did this so that he can make an acid shield. He goes for the first attack, firing out a wave of acid at me. I dodge and swiftly kick him in the face, knocking him out again. Part 5 I am now 25 years old, and I'm applying to be a detective. My interview is tomorrow. I go to sleep, wake up, and go to my interview. When I am there, I meet a man. "Nice to meet you. I am Mundo. Norihiko Mundo. I am the manager of this detective agency. I have a stand." "So do I!" I explained. "I can control vibrations and shockwaves in the air." "Well, I can manipulate damage in a unique way and I can smooth things to make them like rubber." exclaimed Mundo. "Well, let me tell you something important. Deciding your fate can't counteract one's fate. But doing it can." I shouted. "I'll remember that. Well, what skill do you have in being a detective?" Mundo asked. "''I was tormented by my brother when I was 4 years old. Then, my sister died and I awakened a stand. 7 Years Later, my brother and a man named Dio Brando killed many people in my town, and I had to join them. For three years, I was Dio's subordinate until I escaped and came here. I'm also very clever, and I have been used for my ability to think. Trust me, I solved a rubix cube in 5 seconds." ''I told him. "Wow, you're hired!" he proudly told me. I was so happy. Category:Part 10 Category:Chapter